1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to generating data with a computing system and more specifically, but not exclusively, to generating source code with a computing system.
2. Description
Software development can be a time consuming process. To reduce the time to develop software, various methods for automating the generation of source code have been developed. For example, some methods use genetic programming for generating source code. However, the genetic programming techniques use a variety of parameters, which are adjusted based on particular problems in order to generate source code.